


Take Your Pleasure

by LillsBills



Series: Secret Desires [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Edging, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Voyeurism, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillsBills/pseuds/LillsBills
Summary: Harry invites some friends to play with a bound and desperate Theodore.NSFW. Unbeta-ed.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Adrian Pucey/Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass
Series: Secret Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820677
Kudos: 54





	Take Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! I have another NottPott for anyone who likes that flavor of ship. It’s NSFW and basically smut form beginning to end. I have another NSFW NottPott floating around in my head (warning, its a dark fic) so I might work on that if there’s any interest. 
> 
> This fic is also part of a Dramione fic that I’ve been slowly (EVER SO SLOWLY) been working on along with the million other chaptered fics on my list. 
> 
> I am now on Tumblr so if any of you would like to connect or ask questions or anything, please feel free to do so! My username is LillsBills. 
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS UNBETA-ED

Harry stood in the corner of the room by the door watching his sweet—blindfolded—submissive squirming as a vibrator slowly moved in and out of him. He was on Harry’s favorite piece of furniture, a long, beautiful mahogany table. 

Theodore Nott laid on it across it so his head hung off one end and his ass right on the edge of the lovely wood on the other side. Theodore’s knees were pressed against his chest, arms tied behind his back, his skin a pretty pink.

Not many would have thought that the Pureblood heir of one of the wealthiest families in the Wizarding world liked to be tied up and fucked to oblivion, but here he was. Harry and Theo had met each other in Secret Desires, the most exclusive BDSM club in London a year ago. Theodore was so pliable, and as long as Theodore was safe, Harry was happy to indulge the lanky man in almost everything. Clamps, ropes, and cock rings, however, seemed to be his favorite. 

Harry watched Theodore, his body straining against the robes as his back arched off the table. A long groan left the bound man as the vibrator no doubt hit his prostate. 

Theodore took in gasping breaths, his cock was hard against his taunt stomach, flushed a deep red, twitching for release. As his back arched again, his silver cock ring catching the dim light of the room. 

Harry smiles as Theodore whined. The submissive hadn’t come in almost a year, the silver cock ring rusticating him unless Harry removed it. Harry loved to keep him right on the edge, not letting the brunet to fall into the pleaser he craved. 

Theodore strained his back again, the chain connecting his cock ring to his nipple clamps pulled at the sudden movement, enticing a sob. 

Harry reached for the doorknob, opening the door then slamming it. Theodore’s head snapped towards him.

“Mr. H,” He whined, “You’re back.”

“I told you I would be.” As if Harry had ever left to begin with, “How is my Teddy taking his punishment?” The man asked, “Has he leaned his lesson?”

The man on the table moaned. “Mr. H,” He gasped, “please.”

The black-haired man ran a gentle finger up the brunet’s cock, eliciting a chocked sob. Harry pulled his hand away quickly, chuckling at Theodore’s groans and gasps of disapproval. He ran his hand across Theo’s torso, his smooth, unscarred skin a stark contrast from Harry’s. Where Theodore’s hands were soft, Harry’s were rough and calloused. The Pureblood needn’t do work for the rest of his days, instead choosing to lounge about and meet Harry on the weekends where he would be bent over tables and used. 

Harry walked around to where Theodore’s head hung off the edge of the table, he dipped his head and places a slow, luxurious kiss on the desperate man’s lips. The sub gasped as Harry’s hand trailed down to his cock, tugging the other man’s member.

“Do you want to come?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“I want it, sir,” Theodore whined, his back arching as the other man’s ministrations quickened. 

“Have you been good?”

“Yes, yes!” The brunette man gasped, “Please!”

Suddenly, the black haired man pulled his hand away from the brunet’s cock. Teddy let out a desperate sound, gasping. He arched his back, fighting against the ropes to find some kind of friction on his needy cock. Harry pulled the vibrator out of the brunet, tossing it aside, leaving Theodore empty. 

“You’ll have to earn it, my love,” he whispered, “and I’m sure you will.”

Harry reached over and tugged off Theo’s blindfold, tossing it in the same direction as the vibrator, his thumbs wiping away Theodore’s stray tears.

Harry walked to the door, opening it. Three people filed in; two men, Blaise Zabini and Adrien Pucey, and one woman, Daphne Greengrass. All three of them had been members of Secret Desires and Harry trusted them with Theodore.

“I’ve invited some friends,” Harry said, walked back beside Theo, “Would you tell them kindly what you want.”

The brunet hiccuped, “I want to come.”

The two new men in the room chuckled sending a shudder through Theo. 

Harry gave a wide grin. “That much we know,” Harry laughed, “Now, before we play, what’s the word if it’s too much?”

“Frog,” Theo stuttered out, “It’s frog, Mr. H.”

“You heard him, gentlemen— and lady,” Harry said, nodding to Daphne. The black-haired man stepped away, putting distance between himself and his precious sub, “Have fun.” He sat down in the chair in the far corner, the angle giving him a perfect view. 

Adrian was the first to move, sliding his hand down the meat of Theo’s thigh to the curve of his ass.

“Such a good little whore,” Adrien said, “I wonder what tricks Potter taught you.”

He pressed a finger against the brunets puckered hole, pushing in to the first knuckle. Theo groaned, grinding against the burly man’s hand to pull him deeper. 

Blaise hummed in amusement, flicking Theo’s nipple clamp. 

“More,” Theo gasped, writhing on the table. “I want it, please.”

Adrien, the taller of the two men snorted, “What a little brat,” he said. Blaise tugged on the brunet’s clamps, twisting them until Theo yelped, “So needy too.”

“That’s how I like him,” Harry said from his spot, his eyes on Theo looking for any sign of distress, when he found none, he relaxed. He turned his attention to Daphne who was still by the door, her head was bowed, hands crossed behind her back, “Come here.” 

She rushed over, the black-haired man spread his legs and motioned to the space between them, “Suck. Slowly.”

Daphne sank to her knees, her nimble fingers unfastening Harry’s pants before pulling out his member. She circled her tongue around the head of his cock laving him before sucking on the tip. Harry’s hand flew to the brunette woman’s hair, guiding her head as she bobbed up and down, though his eyes stayed glued to Theo. 

Theo groaned as Adrien pushed his second finger into his hole. Harry watched as Adrien undid his pants with his free hand, stroking himself to full hardness.

“Please,” Theo begged, “I want more. I want to come, Mr. H.”

Harry gave a long groan, “You don’t have permission.”

Adrien pulled his fingers out of Theo, replacing them with his cock in one swift move. He started at a punishing pace, skin slapping against skin.

“He’s so tight,” the man groaned, “so good. Merlin where have you been hiding?”

He took Theo’s cock into his much larger hand and started to pump at the same pace of his hips. The man below him sobbed out a moan as his cock twitched. He came dry, the cock ring squeezing him mercilessly. 

Blaise pulled his own cock out, slapping it against Theo’s cheek. The bound brunet opened his mouth obediently. Blaise pushed his own cock down the brunet’s throat, his thrusts much slower, allowing Theo to accommodate. 

The brunet moaned around the tall man’s cock as he came dry a second time. Blaise let out a string of curses, his hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm almost choking the submissive, spilling himself into the Theo’s mouth. He pulled out and let Theo’s head just hang off the table. 

Adrien was not far behind, pounding into Theodore, coming with a shout. Adrien pulled out, his come dripping from the sub’s ass. Theo was left gasping, his bound cock left an angry red, leaking onto his own stomach. 

Harry gave a groan, pulling the woman’s mouth away from him. Watching Theo being used always drove him close to the edge. “I don’t want to come just yet,” he hissed, down to Daphne. “and not in your mouth.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Daphne’s lashes fluttered. 

Harry stood, tucking himself back into his pants, still hard and ready. He pulled the brunette woman up with him. Together they walked to Theo, the two other men stepped away watching with amused smiles. Harry loosened the ropes around Teddy’s legs, giving them enough leverage to that they hung off the table. 

Harry lifted the woman and helped her straddle Teddy, “You’re going to ride him, my dear,” he said, taking hold of Theo’s length.

“And you have permission to come,” Adrian said, excitement dancing in his eyes. 

Daphne lowered herself onto Theodore’s cock, facing Harry. Merlin she was dripping. Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open as she was filled to the hilt. She started to rock her hips, holding on to Harry’s shoulders for support. 

“Please,” Theodore gasped, “please let me come. I need it. I need it.”

“No, no, Teddy,” Harry said, “wait your turn.”

Theodore wailed as his childhood friend took what she wanted. Harry looked down, watching in amazement as Theo’s cock disappeared into Daphne over and over. 

“I’m so close,” Daphne gasped, her nails digging into Harry’s shoulders.

Harry found Blaise standing beside him, gesturing for the black-haired man to move aside. Harry did as he was asked, watching Blaise sink to his knees. Blaise’s tongue darted out worked tight circles around Daphne’s clit, his tongue occasionally ghosting over where Theo and Daphne were connected. Blaise groaned at the taste of Daphne’s slick. 

Daphne’s hands flew to Blaise’s head as she moaned, grinding down harder. Adrien stepped behind Blaise, holding Daphne up as Blaise helped her find her pleasure. 

Harry walked around to where Theo’s head hung over the table. He squatted down, taking Theo’s head into his hands, supporting his neck. 

“Can you feel his tongue on you?” Harry whispered, “What does Daphne feel like?”

Theodore nodded. 

Blaise groaned again.

Theo’s back arched, “She’s so tight,” he gasped, panting. 

Harry glanced up to find Daphne’s head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. She ground down on Theo’s cock and Blaise’s tongue, her body shuddering with the after effects of her orgasm. 

Arian caught her when she fell forward, carrying her bridal style. She snuggled against him. 

“Did you have fun, Kitten?” Adrian asked. 

Theodore arched again, coming dry for the third time that night. Harry looked up to find Blaise sucking the head of Theo’s cock, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry smiled at the choked sob Theo gave. 

Blaise pulled away after a few more hard sucks, pulling Theo right to the edge again before denying him. The tall man gave a final kiss to the head of he burnet’s cock. Blaise stood, the evidence of Daphne’s ecstasy smeared across his mouth and chin. 

“It was fun, Mr. H,” he said, wiping his mouth. 

Harry stood, adjusting Theo’s position so he could lay more comfortably on the table, still on his back but his head was no longer hanging. “It was,” he said, “we should do this again.”

“Agreed,” Blaise said. He walked to Adrien, pressing a slow kiss on the other man’s lips before pecking Daphne on the cheek.

The three left the room, probably to finish up Daphne’s aftercare in one of the convenient bedrooms across the hall. Adrian still carried Daphne, and Blaise wrapped his arm around Adrien protectively. 

Harry watched the door shut, With a quick locking charm, he endured that it wouldn’t open again without his say. 

Harry pulled Theo so he was laying length way on the table. Harry summoned a pillow, slipping it underneath Theodore’s head. 

“You did so well,” Harry whispered, the tip of his finger drawing swirls over the head of Theo’s dripping cock. 

“Can I come,” Theodore breathed, “please? I was good. I was so so good.”

Harry smiled, “Maybe you do deserve to come. It’s been so long, hasn’t it?”

Theodore nodded, his face contorted as Harry started to stroke his cock, using his free hand to tug on the chain connecting his nipple clamps. Harry ground his bulge against Theo’s ass, groaning at the pressure. 

Harry slipped two fingers into Theo’s stretched out hole, curling his fingers to press against the brunet’s prostate. Theo shuddered, his body stiffening. 

“I want your cock, Mr. H,” Theodore rasped. 

Harry pumped his fingers, adding a third then fourth. 

Theo sobbed as he came dry for the fourth time. 

“Too much,” Theodore sobbed freely, “it’s too much.”

Harry undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He lifted Theo’s legs to his shoulders, turning his head and placed a soft kiss to Theo’s calf. 

Harry pushed himself into Theo inch by inch, his eyes never leaving the brunet’s. It was Theo who broke eye contact first when his eyes rolled back. Harry rolled his hips how Theo liked; slow and deep. Harry reached down and pulled the cock ring off of Theo, setting it aside with a clack. 

Harry fisted Theo’s cock, stroking it slowly. 

“Please let me,” Theo begged, his hips meeting Harry’s hand.

“You can come, Teddy,” Harry whispered, “you have permission.”

Theo panted, his eyes falling shut, soft moans leaving him. Harry fought off his own orgasm, determined to see Theo come first. The sub had waited a year, the least Harry could do was wait a few minutes. 

“I do?” Theodore gasped. 

“Yes, my sweet sub,” Harry said, “you can come whenever you want.”

At Harry’s words Theodore’s back arched, the most beautiful sound filling the room as Theo came over Harry’s hand and his own stomach. But as quickly as pleasure washed over him, Theo’s brow’s furrowed as Harry’s hand still flew over his cock, twisting near the head. 

Theo shook his head, “No,” he gasped, trying and failing to get away, “too much.”

Harry’s grip tightened, his hip rolling faster, “My pleasure next, love. You got your’s, I want mine.”

Theodore struggled against the ropes, tears dampening his cheeks as he took quick breathes. He looked up to Harry with pleading eyes, but the dominant paid no mind.

Harry marveled at how pretty Theodore was when he cried. His reddened eyes, puffy cheeks. Harry rocked faster.

“Please,” Theo gasped, shaking his head, “please, please, please.”

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what Theodore was asking for. He wasn’t sure Theo knew either. 

Harry’s head fell back, “I’m close, my love, so close.”

Theodore made an almost desperate sound that drove Harry over the edge. Harry rode out his orgasm still pumping Theo’s overstimulated, softening, cock. 

The black-haired man collapsed onto the brunet, resting his upper body on Theo, almost crushing him. He bit his lip, keeping down what he desperately wanted to say, instead Harry pressed his ear against Theodore’s chest, the sub’s heart beating wildly in his chest much like his own. 

“You’re brilliant,” Harry gasped.

Theodore breathed, his body still shaking. 

Harry waited till his cock softened before pulling out. He pulled up his pants and cleaned his hand with a quick scorgify. Theo was still on his back, his lips parted, cheeks flushed. 

Harry slowly undid his complex knots from the bottom up, massaging his feet, then calves, then thighs as the knots gave way. Harry pulled Theo up and released the rope keeping his arms pressed against his back. Harry rubbed his arms, getting blood flowing again.

Harry removed Theodore’s nipple clamps, laving the abused nubs with his tongue. Theo groans at the pain-pleasure of it all. Harry kissed the hollow of Theodore’s throat, sucking a deep red hickey on his creamy skin.

“How are you love?” Harry asked, slipping his arms under Theo’s neck and knees, carrying the brunet to the bedroom across the hallway. 

“ ‘M okay,” Theodore muttered against Harry’s shoulder, “sleepy.”

Harry laid Theodore on the plush mattress, pressing his lips against the other man’s temple before disappearing into the bathroom and returning with a warm flannel. 

Theodore relaxed into the bed, and Harry took his time cleaning the come from his stomach, then gently massaging Theo’s arms and legs. When he was done, Harry stripped down to his underwear and slid next to Theodore, pulling the duvet over them.

Theo curled into Harry, resting his head on the black-haired man’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for making it come true,” Theodore whispered. 

Harry buried his nose in Theo’s hair, “Anything for you, love.”

Theo hummed and snuggled in closer, “I love you,” he muttered.

Harry stiffened, his heart stuttering in his chest. He swallowed and placed a kiss on Theodore’s temple again, listening to the man’s shallow breathing.

“I love you too.” Harry whispered back, hoping Theodore heard.


End file.
